Forgotten Love
by UnPredictable Prediction
Summary: What if the one you loved was getting hurt? What if he told you not to help, you did and he got hurt. He forgets you. What if you were Mikan and Natsume forget you. That's how it is. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! OR THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1 : Persona Returns!

**Gakuen Alice FanFic: Forgotten Love Chapter One**

Sumarry: What if the one you loved was being hurt? What if he told you not to help? What if you did? What if he got hurt? He stayed in the hospital for days, then when he wakes up, he forgets you. How would you deal with it? How would you feel? What if you were Mikan and Natsume had no idea who you were. Well that's how it is.

***

Chapter 1: Persona Returns

"Hotaru? Hotaru? Open up, it's me, Mikan." Mikan whispered loudly through her best friends door.

Hotaru slamed her door open and pulled her friend into her room.

"What is it?!" She hissed as her sleepy face slowly turned angry and worried at the same time. Mikan usually didn't come to her room this early in the morning unless there was an emergency.

"Natsume not back yet. I'm worried and scared. Before he left he was really angry with me for some reason. T^T" Mikan said in a faint whisper and she had tears in her eyes. Natsume still went on missions and she would usually wait for him, Natsume wasn't as mad as he usually was after he came back from a mission ( he's still mad just not as much ), now that Persona's gone. Persona had left to another Alice school far from here.

Hotaru lightly hit her in the head with her fist. "BAKA. He's worried about you. Something bad must've happened. Here let me prove I to you."

Hotaru left the room and entered again with a sleepless and a just-as-worried-as-Mikan-looking Ruka.

"If Ruka's worried about something, Natsume should be worried about the same thing." Hotaru assured her.

"Ruka-pyon. What's wrong, you look worried and sick. What's wrong with you? Is Natsume mad at me?" Mikan asked automatically.

"Natsume's not mad at you, promise." He assured her.

"But he's mad about something." Mikan whispered louder.

"Yes, well more like worried, but I can't tell you why and you can't tell him I told you!" Ruka looked real worried now.

"Don't sweat it, I just needed to know if he was mad. Thanks." Mikan whispered gloomily.

"Goodnight, and don't worry about it." Ruka said as he headed for the door.

"As long as u don't worry yourself I won't. You better get some sleep! You look tired." Mikan said before he left.

"I'll try my best!" he called from his room which was just next door to Hotaru.

"Told you so, now get some sleep. You've now got a comfy bed to sleep on. Now go on!" Hotaru urged.

Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were all SPECIAL stars, now. How lucky! Hotaru and Ruka's rooms are next to each, but unfortunately Natsuem and Mikan were a bit farther away from Ruak and Hotaru, but at least Natsume and Mikan were placed next to each other!

"Ummm… Hotaru, can I sleep with u tonight? I can't walk back without knowing for sure Natsume's coming back. If you don't want me to then I can go and ask Sumire. And I miss sleeping with you. Remember when I first got here I used to sleep with you all the time?" Mikan asked nervously. She and Sumire have bcome real good friends.

"Sure, why not." Hotaru answered with a warm smile, it was quite rare to see, but you see it more then you did before at least.

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Are you gonna take it or leave it? Hotaru asked as she got into bed.

"Take it!" Mikan jumped into bed next to her.

***

Mikan woke up earlier that morning from the warm breath that was touching her face. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Natsume. She was back in her room. She poked him lightly on the cheek, then giggled. She stared at his face then blushed.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked at Mikan.

"How'd I get back?" Mikan asked, tilting her head.

"You woke me to ask me how you got back to your room? Obvious, isn't it? I carried you back, with the help of Ruka." He answerd then lay back down and rolled over so his back face her.

_Why would he need Ruka's help? _Mikan wondered.

Then she noticed it. There were many wounds on his body.

"Natsume?! What happened?! How'd this happen? Who did it?" She said scared.

"None of your business Polka Dots!" She answered annoyed.

Tears came rolling down her face.

He turned to look at her. Then automatically sat up.

"Now don't cry. I don't want you worried. You don't need to be under anymore pressure then you already are." He said as he wiped her tears with his fingers. "Come on, get ready and we can go to Central Town, I'll buy you some Howalon."

Mikan smiled behind her tears. She nodded.

When he finished getting ready he waited for her outside her room. He was dragged back into her room after she was done. She had a serious face now.

"I wanna know." She said.

"Know what?" He asked.

"I wanna know what happened. I wanna know how you got these wounds." She answered more determined.

"Who did it?" She asked, serious.

He sighed. "Persona."


	2. Chapter 2 : Fight to the Finish!

Chapter 2: Fight to the Finish

Mikan covered her mouth, her eyes widenned in horror.

"But he's not here? He's far from here." Mikan tried to reason. Shaking her head furiously.

"He's back. He was asked to come back by the Elementary School's Principal." Natsume said looking away from Mikan.

"Where are you hurt? Tell me every spot that you got hurt." Mikan demanded. She was going to burst in tears any moment.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Natsume tried to assure her. "Do you want Howalon or not?"

"I do, but won't he come looking for you?" Mikan asked worried.

"I can handle it." Natsume said starting to get annoyed, but trying to keep his patience.

"But-" Mikan started.

Natsume pulled her into a hug laying his chin on her head.

"Don't worry." He said.

Mikan exhaled, trying to calm herself.

***

When they got to Central Town they noticed Hotaru and Ruka in line too.

"Oi, Ruka!" Natsume called.

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru!!!" Miakn yelled.

Hotaru ignored her. Typical. Ruka waved.

"x( Don't even say hi to your best friend…" Mikan hushed under her breath sarcastically.

The line was getting shorter and they were almost at the front.

"A large box of Hawalon, please!" Mikan told the lady at the counter. "Oh!' She turned her head toward Natsume. "What do you want?"

Hotaru and Ruka laughed.

"You're gonna eat a large box of Howalon by yourself. You're gonna get fat!" Natsume smirked then stuck his toungue out at her teasingly. "Fatty!" He called out to her.

"Oh YEAH! BLEH!!!!" She said sticking her toungue out at him.

"I'll have a small box." Natsume said to the lady at the counter.

The lady got the Howalon and handed it to them.

"Have a nice day!" The lady said as they walked off.

They were still sticking their toungues out at each other. Ruka and Hotaru found a nice spot under a sakura tree and called Natsume and Mikan over to sit with them. They walked other and Mikan automatically opened her box and started eating away. Natsume and Ruka opened their boxes slowly and started eating. Hotaru would steal pieces of Howalon from Ruka, since she finished her small box. When Mikan finished ( she finished first ) she tried to take one from Natsume and failed.

"I'm hungry!!" Mikan wailed as she waved her arms around.

"Then you shouldn't be having sweets, you should have a proper luch." Natsume said finishing his last Howalon.

"BLEH!! Fine! C'mon Hotaru! Let's go." Mikan grabbed her best friend's arm.

For a change, Hotaru didn't use her BAKA gun. They marched to a restaurant in which their friend Anna-chan worked sometimes.

"Mikan-chan! Imai-chan! What would you guys like?" Anna-chan asked.

"I'd like some green tea, please." Hotaru answered.

"THAT'S IT?! Well in that case, I'd like the biggest meal you have!" Mikan told Anna-chan.

"Okay. Be back in a sec." Anna-chan dashed off to the kitchen.

Anna-chan brought their food and drink. Mikan finished real fast. Hotaru sipped slowly. By the time Hotaru finished her second cup Mikan was done. She waited for Hotaru.

"Ummmm, Hotaru." Mikan started slowly.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked.

"Did you know, ummm, that Persona's back?" Mikan said quietly.

"Yes, I did." Hotaru answered then took another sip of tea.

"Oh, really? This morning was when I found out. Natsume had wounds all over his body." Mikan said, worried.

"Don't worry about him. That only makes him worry about you more." Hotaru said.

"It's just, well, he's always mad when Persona's here and I don't like that side of him." Mikan said.

"It's okay." Hotaru simply said. Then Hotaru's face changed to disgusted. She was looking behind Mikan then said, "Hello Persona-sensei." She said with gritted teeth.

Mikan's eyes widened. Then she turned around.

"H-H-Hello Persona-sensei." Mikan stuttered.

"Hello Mikan and Hotaru-" Persona began.

"I'd like it if you called me Imai." Hotaru interrupted.

"Of course, Imai. Well how's your day so far, dears." Persona asked.

"Fine." Hotaru answered calmly.

"Well it was nice to see you two. I was just wondering-" Persona was interrupted again by an oh-so-familiar voice.

"Get away from them."Natsume said loudly.

"Now Natsume is that some way to speak to your sensei?"Persona said more than asked. Ruka had rushed over to Hotaru and Mikan and they had just taken a step (trying to escape) before Persona turned around to look at them.

"Now where may you darlings be off to?" Persona asked the three horror-struck students in front of him.

"Getting away from you." Natsume said again loudly.

"Now I think that's enough. Don't you think a little punishment should be given to you for such rude behaviour?" Persona asked as his lips curled into a smile.

"Do anything you want, just don't go near them. ANY of them." Natsume answered.

"Well I must say that is quite a unfair it would be fun to have you punnished." Persona took a step toward Natsume.

"STOP!" Mikan yelled. She was now in front of Natsume her arms spread open.

"Step aside." He said unpatiently now.

"No!" She yelled.

"Well this could be fun." Persona said smiling evily.

He had started a black cloud of smokethat was coming towards them. Mikan used her Nulliflication Alice to deflect it, but it had some effect on her. It was very strong and she was weak within one attack. Her knees wobbled as she fell to the ground.

Natsume was furious. He tried to attack Persona, but Persona had already started to send another cloud towards him. Mikan got up as fast as she could and deflected it again. This time she collapsed. Hotaru and Ruka rushed towards Mikan. Hotaru stood up, anger rising. Ruka got up too. Hotaru pulled all sorts of inventions and just started attacking. Ruka had called some animals then sent them away. He realized that the animals would have gotten severely damaged if he had tried. He decided to help Hotaru and attack with anything he could get his hands on.

"STEP BACK!" Natsume yelled at them. It was bone-chilling scary the way he yelled, and they obeyed.

Natsume was extremely mad. He used his Alice to attach Persona. He was getting dizzy then he remembered Mikan. He kept on going. Ruka and Hotaru had no choice but to watch. They rused over to was half awake and really weak.

"Don't let him fight alone…" Mikan was able to say.

"He won't let us fight." Ruka said.

Then it happened. Natsume collapsed. He was unconscious. Persona smirked. Then stepped over him and left.

"Natsume!" Ruka rushed over to him.

Ruka and Hotaru carried Mikan and Natsume to the Hospital Wing. Mikan was back to normal in no time, but Natsume lay there deep in sleep for a long time. Mikan stayed there and didn't leave. She was gonna stay until he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3 : Who are you?

Chapter 3: Who are you?

Mikan waited days and nights. He still lay there asleep. It has been at least 3 days already and Mikan grew even more worried everyday.

"Don't worry, why don't you come out with us and have some fresh air?" Hotaru asked, but truly she was was worried to. As was Ruka.

"I can't. I have to be here when he wakes. Who knows when that is and so I can't go." Mikan said tears in her eyes.

" Do you want us to bring something back for you? We're going to Central town." Ruka said.

"An onigiri, please." Mikan responded.

"Okay." Hotaru said staring at her with woried eyes. "We'll be back soon."

"Take your time. Go have a look around. Oh, and sorry for making you guys hang here with me. You don't have to come back. Maybe to give me my onigiri, but maybe tonight you guys should sleep in your rooms. I'm sorry you guys have been missing classes and lacking sleep because of me." Mikan apoligized bowing her head. Hotaru placed a hand on her head.

"What's to be sorry for. I haven't spent this much time with you in ages and it's quite fun." Hotaru reassured her.

Tears came back to her eyes as he hugged Hotaru. "Stay safe." Mikan said and she meant it.

Mikan sat there staring at Natsume. She was tired and spent most of the night waiting for him to wake up. She wished it was all a really bad nightmare, but no moatter how many times she slapped herself, she'd find herself in the very same room with Natsume still asleep on the bed. Mikan had lost 10 pounds, because she hasn't had much of an appetite since the day. She also looked as though the happiness was drained out of her. Her skin was paler and her hair even looked less brown then it used to be.

"When will you wake up? " She asked to the sleeping Natsume. Her eyelids started to droop and she was slowly drifting into sleep. She placed her hand on his and with that fell asleep.

Hotaru walked in with Ruka. Seeing Mikan asleep, Hotaru and Ruka placed the onigiri on the table next to Natsume and left the room for their rooms. Before leaving Hotaru and Ruka gave Mikan a light hug then left as quietly as possible.

Night passed quietly and fast. Mikan didn't wake and rested for the rest of the night. Natsume still lay asleep.

Mikan dreamt that she was walking in darkness and then names started to appear all around her. _Hotaru. Ruka. Sumire. Koko._ And so on. Then her name a appeared. But not for long. Her name was being erased by a giant rubber eraser. Then the other names surrounded her and started closing in on her. She was being swallowed by the names, then everything went black. She just couldn't get herself to wake up so she lay there asleep until the darkness, the black, no longer frightenned her.

Morning was on it's way and the sun slowly rose. When a ray of light shone through the window, Natsume woke. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eye with one of his hand. He looked down at a little flat-chested brunette. She was on top of his other hand.

_Who's she?_Natsume wondered.

"Huwaaah!" Mikan stretched. She opened one eye then the other. She rubbed her eyes and then…

"Natsume! Your awake! How are you?!" She launched towards him for a hug.

"Get of me, baka!" Natsume said annoyed.

"Why you!" Mikan said teasingly gigling.

"What's so funny." He said more then asked.

"Natsume, what's wrong are you mad?" Mikan asked.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"How..? HOW…? I'm your girlfriend that's HOW!?" Mikan said now kinda annoyed. What game was he playing?!

_What the heck?!_ Natsume thought.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4 : Forgotten

Chapter 4: Forgotten

"WHO? WHO AM I?" Mikan yelled at him. She was now standing arms crossed.

"Ya. Who are you? Can't you understand a simple question, stupid?" Natsumeargued.

"Well, that's nice to say to your girlfriend!" Mikan yelled.

"My g-g-girlfriend?! Something as ugly as you?! I know I've got better taste than that. And besides you still haven't answered my first question." Natsume retorted.

She didn't understand why he didn't remember her. Why was he being so mean? Did he really forget her?

"I'M MIKAN SAKURA! YOUR GIRLFRIEND! 15 YEARS OLD! SPEACIAL STAR! YOU CAN'T FOR GET ME!" Mikan screamed as tears started balling up in her eyes.

Ruka and Hotaru were just outside the door on their way in when they heard this. Both of them ran in. Mikan was at the edge of the bed screaming as though that was the only way his memory would budge, but it didn't.

"What wrong Sakura?" Ruka asked. Mikan was now on her knee on the floor crying. Hotaru went and stood her up. She walked Mikan next to Ruka.

She looked up at Natsume.

"Jerk. How could you forget me?!" She said then ran out the room. Hotaru followed. Ruka's eyes widened.

"You FORGOT her?" Ruka spoke real loudly. "Now, tell me how you forget about the one you LOVE?! Huh?"

"What's your problem? What she's ugly. UGLY! Why does it matter?" Natsume answered.

"Is matters because you LOVE her." Ruka answered.

"How could I love someone so ugly?" Natsume said cooly. Not a care in a single word he was saying.

Outside the room

Hotaru gave Mikan a tissue and cooly told her to wipe her nose. That it wasn't very attractive of her to walk around a snot hanging out her nose.

"What happened." She more said then asked.

"Natsume *sniff* forgot me." Mikan answered tears still streaming down her face.

"How? Why? What happened?" Hotaru asked trying to get more out of her.

"I don't know." She said looking as Hotaru and trying to wipe the tears away.

"C'mon." Hotaru said and walked Mikan into the room with her.

"She's back." Natsume said dully.

"SHE'S got a name you know?!" Mikan answered.

"Why don't you just leave?!" He asked.

"I WILL!" Mikan yelled and ran out of the room. Mikan was just about to leave when she heard …

BANG!

"OW! What you do that for Imaii? STOP!" Hotaru had just hit Natsume with the BAKA Gun.

"How could you hurt her so bad?" Hotaru said with no emotion.

BANG!

"I said stop!" Natsume warned giving her the death glare and lit up fire in his hand. He started to send it toward her.

Mikan nulliflied it. She huffed out of breath, she was still tired and worn out.

"DON'T YOU **DARE!**" Mikan yelled. The way she said it was bone-chilling, even Ruka and Hotaru backed up. Natsume smirked, but stopped.

She covered her mouth. She just yelled at Natsume. She fell to her knees weak.

"Weakling." Natsume muttered and she got right up.

"Stupid. You don't know what kind of stuff I went through and have to go through now." Mikan swallowed.

She walked out of the room. The second she stepped out she ran. Ran as far as she could. Tears were falling and they just wouldn't stop. She ran and ran and even if her lungs were aching like they were going to fall out, she didn't feel a thing, because nothing can compare to that moment when Natsume said _Who are you?_

BONK!

Mikan looked up to a Tsubasa.

"Sempai." Mikan sniffed.

"Mikan?! What's wrong?! What happened?! Who did it?!" Tsubasa was like a waterfall of questions.

"Nothing." Mikan said, immediately wiping the tears off her face and smiling. She didn't need anyone to worry. She would be fine. She had to be strong.

"Mikan, don't lie. What's going on?" Tsubasa responded.

"It's nothing Sempai. I don't want you to get mad at him." Mikan sighed.

"Mad at who?!" Tsubasa said, anger already rising in his voice. She looked up at him, and even if he sounded angry his face showed that he was worried and hurt that she didn't trust him enough.

She sighed.

"Natsume." She answered and looked down, because tears started to form again. She pushed them back and looked up at Tsubasa, trying to look as though nothing was wrong.

"THAT PUNK!" Tsubasa said, raising a fist and punching an invisible Natsume.

"Sempai, no. Please don't. Don't hurt him." Mikan pleaded. Tsubasa's hand was now on Mikan's head.

"You really like that guy. Even after he furts you, you forgive him." Tsubasa sighed, then did a light chuckle. He hoisted Mikan onto his back.

"C'mon now. We gotta find a way to get that smile back on your face." Tsubasa said, smiling at her.


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Need Him!

Chapter 5: I Don't Need Him

_Ya! I don't need him! I'm fine on my own and I always have been._ Mikan kept saying to herself. But her heart kept refusing to think that way. She felt like her heart kept tearing in half over and over.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ruka asked, a worried expression creeping over his face. Mikan was looking down. Her hair was down and was covering her face. The second she heard his voice, she shot up, a brilliant smile sewed onto her face.

"Totally fine!!!" Mikan replied, cheerily.

" That great to hear!!!!" Ruka beamed (totally convinced) and turned to speak with Hotaru.

_Who am I kidding. I'm torn apart! Well, if I keep this up a while longer, I might actually be able to forget about him. Ya. Like that's gonna happen. _Mikan smiled at herself. _How the hell am I supposed to forget my first love? _

Something, more like someone tugged on her skirt. Mikan looked down and found Yo-chan staring up at her, his usual blank expression. His hands reached out as though he wanted her to pick him up. She bent down and swooped him onto her lap. He played with her hair. She sighed. What the heck is she supposed to do know.

"Onee-chan. What wrong?" Yo-chan asked. He looked up at her, his eyes showing a pinch of worry.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Mikan smiled gently at him.

"Yo-chan wanna know." Yo-cha replied. The worry in his eyes grew. "Did Natsume onii-chan hurt you?" He frowned.

_Ya, that's rihgt! That stupid Natsume Onii-chan (BLEH!!!) hurt me. _

She laughed lightly, but it wasn't a real laugh. She patted his head.

"Yes, yes he did." She giggled this time for real.

"What funny? Onee-chan is hurt!" Yo-chan asked, his eyes curious.

"You! That's what's funny." Mikan replied, tapping his nose. And both laughed about nothing.

_Sigh._

Mikan was sitting on her bed. Natsume was back in his room, which was right next door. He was back to normal, but still didn't' remember Mikan.

_Knock! Knock!_

Mikan was now standing in front of Natsume's door.

_What am I doing? _Mikan wondered to herself. The door openned. Natsume's bored expression staring at her. _I hope I don't look nervous._

"What do you want?" Natsume asked, turning his back on her to get back to his bed. He sat on his bed and continued to read the manga he was reading before he got interupted by her.

"So, you're better." Mikan tried to make small talk. She smiled, a real smile

"Ya, so?" Natsume said, not looking up.

"Do you still not remember me?" Mikan spat out. _What am I saying?! _She thought. Her smile now gone.

"Yep. Well, no. I don't KNOW you. I mean how the hell am I supposed to remember someone I didn't even know? Is that all you wanted to know?" He said looking up for an instand, giving her the up an down scan, then turned back to his manga.

Tears started building up in her eyes.

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled and walked out.

She walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"I don't need him." She whispered, a single tear rolling down her face, and her heart didn't ache.


	6. Chapter 6 : Surprise Encounter

Chapter 6 : Surprise Encounter

**DON'T HATE ME!  
The second you finish the last sentence of the first paragraph, ur going to hate me, but it's an important chapter, so plz read and review!  
I'm writing a Christmas Special fanfic and I'll be uploading from today and everyday all the way up until Christmas and on Christmas Day, so be sure to check it out!  
NO FLAMES AND I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!  
Enjoy!**

Natsume rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 6:30 am, he still had time, but he wasn't tired. He got out of bed and washed his face. He heard a knock on his bathroom door. He looked up and there stood a young strawberry blonde girl who smiled sweetly at him.

"The door was unlocked so I let myself in." She giggled offering him her freshly baked sugar cookies. He slowly reached out for them, then placed them on the counter. She smiled playfully.

"It's good to know you're out of the hospital." She said, taking a step closer.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better. Um, who are you" He asked, confused. Who was she and what was she doing in his room so early in the morning?

"I'm sorry, I havent' introduced myself yet. You haven't met me yet, but I've watching you for a while. I'm Luna Koizumi." She extended one hand out toward him. She smiled. He shook it with a hand, his other hand on the counter. She took another step closer. He didn't notice.

"You should really try a cookie, I made them myself…" She said . She was now right in front of him. She leaned forward. "… just for you." She practically whispered as she tapped his nose.

Surprised, he didn't move. When he recovered, she was back at the entrance of the bathroom, nibbling on a cookie.

"What do want with me?" Natsume asked, still surprised.

"I just wanted to finally meet you in person. I'm sorry if I'm bugging you. I'll just leave." She started to leave. Natsume grabbed her hand, he didn't know why.

"Don't leave." He said without knowing why he wanted her to stay.

"I won't leave for long. You'll see me soon." She said sending a different vibe from the last time. It was anything but cheerful. She smiled, but not warmly, then left.

He stood there, then looked down at the cookies.


	7. Chapter 7 : Next Time

Chapter 7: Next Time

**Hello!**

**Ummm, so I haven't updated this fanfic in a while, but this is the chapter I just finished. I just posted a new fanfic for Gakuen Alice, it's a Rukaru one and is called "A Night Beneath the Stars with You". So be sure to check that out.**

**I know that the previous chapter was really short! I'M SORRY! T.T**

**Anyways enjoy the fic and I know lots of you hate me for adding Luna, but she's the one that ties my fanfic together!**

**^.^UnPredictable Prediction^.^**

It was class time. The first time after "that" night she was going to see Natsume as a student in her class. She walked in to find Natsume sitting in his normal seat, but her spot was being occupied by a strawberry blonde she didn't recognize. The girl looked slightly familiar, but Mikan shook off the feeling. For a second she felt like her heart, the one she had taken so long to sew together was about to rip apart again. She exhaled and walked up to them. Natsume was happy talking to this girl she didn't know.

"Hi Natsume! I see you're well enough to come to school. That's great!" She smiled brightly. To his surprise instead of ignoring girl he was chatting with, she looked down and said, "Hi there, I'm Mikan Sakura. What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Luna Koizumi, it's really nice to meet you." She fake smiled, of course Mikan didn't notice. Then after a pause Luna said, "I'm sorry is this your seat?"

"Yes, but its okay I can go find another seat. You're new, right. All I wish is to make you feel more comfortable." Mikan smiled and walked toward Hotaru and Ruka.

"So, do you know her?" Luna asked Natsume. "She seemed very nice."

"Well apparently I KNEW her, but I never did as far as I know. She's just always nice to me even if I'm "breaking her heart"." Natsume explained.

Luna nodded and turned to look at the teacher.

"Hello class, we have a new student here with us today. Her name is Luna Koizumi and, well why don't we let you introduce yourself?" Narumi gestured smiling happily.

Luna stood up and walked up to the front of the class. She was looking down at her shoes then she slowly lifted her head up to look at the class. She silently cleared her throat.

"Hi everyone. My name is Luna Koizumi and I have the … well I don't think many of you would like to be my friends if I told you what kind of Alice I had." She ended. Just about to leave back to her seat, but Mikan's voice stops her.

"I'll be your friend. Just tell us. We'll still like you. I promise." Mikan said.

Luna hair covered her eyes. Her eyes flickered from hatred to anger. She returned to her mask of nervousness, struggling to keep sane. She looked up frowning.

"I don't think that's true. No one's gonna like me." She said, still frowning, but everyone joined in with Mikan. So she sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. I have the … Soul-Sucking Alice, but I promise I won't use it! I swear!"

Everyone's expression changed from shocked to scared to composed. They smiled at her and she was surprised. Mikan's smiled stood out from the rest. She beamed. Luna gave a slight smile back to the rest of the class then, walked back to the seat next to a shocked, but smiling Natsume. She sat down and covered her eyes with her bangs. Natsume sat there bewildered. Unsure of what to say. Narumi started to speak to the class before Natsume had even the slightest chance to think of what to say to Luna.

While Natsume sat confused and thinking of a way to change the mood between him and Luna at the moment, Mikan sat at an empty table that was a stranger to her. She couldn't hear a word Narumi was saying. Although she showed a mask of strength, she was screaming on the inside. Like she was stuck in a box and was trying to rip herself out.

The bell that signaled that class was over rung. Mikan wait for everyone else to get up, so she could blend with the rest of the class on her way out. When most of the class got up she got up, clutched her books against her chest and walked out of the room. Once she got about ten steps away from the door, she ran to her room and closed the door.

Luna was standing at the door waiting for Natsume to finish packing his bag. When he finished, he got up and fast-walked up to her.

"I'm sorry." Natsume said hiding his eyes. Luna tilted her head, acting as though she was unsure of what he was talking about.

"It took me off-guard, your alice I mean." Natsume answered her questioning eyes. She half-smiled.

"No problem!" She giggled and grabbed his hands and ran out of the class dragging him behind her. He stayed silent.

Mikan sat hugging her knees in the corner of her room. She was quickly scribbling down some of her homework answers, trying to squish herself closer to the wall. Memories were flashing through her mind so quickly, they were all blurry. It seems like she was unable to cry anymore, no matter how hard it was for her to remember these painful, but beautiful memories. Then the most recent ones started appearing. Luna and Natsume, laughing. Mikan clutched her pants. Her throat had this cloggy feeling, but she still couldn't cry.

She took 10 deep breaths and pushed herself off the ground. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom across from her, as though there were trap set all over the ground. The second she got in, she slammed the door behind her. That was no help, because the bathroom was smaller. She started to feel claustrophobic. Like evil but beautiful memories were giving her the tightest hug ever. It was late at night and she was beginning to fall asleep. She lay her head down slowly on the bathroom rug, but she refused to sleep. As minutes past her eyelids grew heavier, within an hour she was sound asleep.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Seconds pass and then the door slowly opens. It was Natsume.

* * *

**So this chapter was short too, but there wasn't too much I could put in here. I would say that I'll be uploading soon, but that would probably be a BiG FaT LIE! T^T I'M SORRY I HAVE FAILED YOUALL!**

**Well see you soon!**

**~UnPredictable Prediction~**


End file.
